Surviving Jeff The Killer CreepyPasta
by JessicaOnyx2
Summary: Jess and Alex were on there way home from a crazy fun concert only to get lost and make there a way to a gas station only to find there worst nightmare.


I never thought I'd be close to death. I never even considered it.

Of course I always thought I would die by a car accident or crossing the road,

But few weeks ago i was face to face with my worst nightmare.

After driving for a few miles off the interstate, surrounded by thick blackness of the night was illuminated by my car headlights and an occasional flash of lighting.

"Do you know where you're going?" Alex asked.

I gave him a droll stare. "Of course I know where I'm going, it's just dark. I hate it when you get like this.

As we drove along the road, the head light shone creepy trees along the way. I began to imagine myself being lost and probably get eaten by Bigfoot.

Suddenly the headlights illuminated a figure standing in the middle of the road.

"Look out Jess!" Alex yelled.

I slammed the brakes so hard that smoke and dust began to cover my view. Suddenly a thud.

"What the fuck! Did I hit it?!" I yelled panicking.

"I think so." Alex reply

I jumped out of the truck, afraid of what I'll find dead in the road. But I saw nothing.

I checked underneath the truck but only saw darkness, until I inspected the floor and saw something wet. I grabbed a flashlight from my glove compartment.

"Anything?" Alex asked

"There's something wet in the floor, I'm guessing its blood but I need check underneath, can't see shit in this darkness. "

"Blood? You killed someone!?"

"Shut up! It could have been a deer."

"A deer doesn't wear a white hoodie dumbass".

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm calling the cops." He pulled out his cell phone.

"Go ahead, but where's the body?".

Damn it! My phone died. Alex threw the phone in the backseat.

"Let's go, I don't really see anything. Maybe it was nothing Alex, I hate being out of the car for to long, doesn't really feel right." Walking my way to the truck, I began to turn on the car and heard a small thud again in the backseat but ignored it. I looked at Alex but he had his headset on. Guessing he didn't hear that.

After driving for another few miles I began to notice we needed gas in my car like now.

"Fuck! We need to find a gas station."

"And ask for direction." He glared at me.

I spotted a single roadside gas station/Café. We pulled next to the gas pump and got out of the truck.

"Alright I'll be right back." He said walking away.

I grabbed my credit card and swipe it. I put $20 dollar and began to fill.

Few minutes later the gas pump nozzle clicked off Finishing.

I walked toward the back of my truck to see what was thud earlier I heard I stopped and chills began on my body.

_What in the world…_

There was blood in the back of my truck, hand prints but as I study it. It looked like the thing or person I hit just climb on top.

I began to look around my surrounding. Ii halted and saw no sign of Alex inside the gas station or the casher.

"Fuck". There was this feeling of fear in me.

I began to fast walk toward the store.

"Hello," I called out. I waited and no respond.

"Alex?" I called this time louder. Still no soul.

There was a double door on the left side. Pushing the doors, I began to walk in a garage. "Hello?"

I turned and saw what has to be the most terrifying scene. I stumbled back and what was before me was a body, nude body without a head, tackle chains around his body, motionless pale.

_Jesus_

I stare upon the corpse, I was motionless, stunned disbelieving. There was silence again. I didn't know if that corpse was Alex or someone else. I hope it wasn't Alex. Tears began to fall.

_Where's Alex _

I got up. I took a step and behind a desk there was the waitress, stretched out across the floor, obviously strangled, cold eyes staring at me.

I stepped back again, my feet faltering and causing me to almost stumble backwards, my hand brushing against the cash register at my side. The machine clamored and startled me even further causing me to jump. My breath was heavy and heart pounding rapidly. Finally I began to calm and relax, I began to search for a telephone something to call the cops or Alex_. Please Alex be alive._ But I knew deep in my heart he was dead.

I turn and what I saw made me freeze. Terrified, I couldn't say nothing or move, I barely let out a single breath.

There it was.

His lips were burn to a deep shade of red, black hair. His face was pure white color but few cuts on his face, His face deform I couldn't tell if he was human or not, His eyes never blinked and saw why, there was no eyelids, but what gave me the chills was his big wide smile, Each side was cut. What fuck..

He ran toward me with a knife, I grabbed one of the tool and hit on the creatures face, I turn ran but he grab my foot and I fell to the floor, I quickly turn to face it. Go to sleep! He raise his knife I hold his arm, the knife inches away from my face, I knee him so hard.

There was no time to lie there, I scrambled to my feet and made my way to the double doors, he was right behind me, I slam the door on his face which cause him to fall. I ran so fast out of the store to my truck, I began to look for the right keys, I drop it I got it again and began to open while looking behind. I spotted him running toward I got in and turn on the truck, but it was to late.

He broke my window with his fist, I began to drive and he was still hanging on my door trying to knife me and holding himself for dear life, his knife scratch my face missing my eye, I began to punch him but he didn't fall, I put my arm in the backseat trying to find anything to use, I felt something hard, I quickly grab it and hit him in the head, I notice it was Alex cell phone, I began to him once more and he fell. I looked back and saw him he was still rolling on the ground.

That day really scar me for life.

Miles a head I saw a sheriff. I explained what happened. Hours later cops headed to the gas station, when they got there. There was more than two bodies. I began to think one of them was Alex but he told it was a family. They never found Alex. I knew he was dead, it hurt but what hurt even more was telling his family. They all blame me for this, if we didn't gone to the concert this wouldn't happened, I knew it wasn't my fault but I couldn't stop feeling the guilt in me. The Sheriff told me all about this monster, he had a name and it's Jeff. Jeff was out there still killing.

The next day I moved to Spain to be with my parents and began a new life. I just know if i ever go back to America, I know Jeff will find me.


End file.
